This relates to capos for stringed instruments, such as guitar, banjo or another stringed instrument.
A capo is a device for clamping the strings of a guitar or other stringed instrument against a neck of the instrument to change their pitch. Shown in FIG. 1 is a type of known capo that has a string press bar 1 connected to an extension arm 2 including a handgrip 4. The extension arm 2 is connected to a positioning clamp 3. A spring 5 biases the extension arm 2 and the position claim 3 relative to one another. When a force is exerted upon the handgrip 4 and upon an end of the clamp 3, the spring 5 can be compressed to open the space between the string press bar 1 and another end of the position clamp 3. When in use, a capo is clamped onto the neck of a guitar or other stringed instrument. During use, a capo may be moved or after use, removed from a guitar or other stringed instrument.